


From Stamen to Pistil

by Domokoru



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Aphrodisiacs, Creampie, Dubious Consent, F/M, Finger Sucking, Heterosexual Sex, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Clothed Sex, Sex Pollen, Slurred speech, Sweat, Vaginal Sex, carrying sex, idk uh they drool a lot, if other people are tagging for characters that pop up for one sentence then i am too, no betas we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domokoru/pseuds/Domokoru
Summary: While everyone else advances the plot of Azran Legacy in Phong Gi, Emmy stays behind and finds a mysterious flower.Professor Sycamore's sent to go get her, of course.Dubcon sexual hijinks ensue.
Relationships: Emmy Altava/Desmond Sycamore
Kudos: 9





	From Stamen to Pistil

The hot Phong Gi sun beat down on Emmy from the cloudless sky above as she snapped another photograph. While Professor Layton and the rest put together glasses for Morel, the chief of the tribe, Emmy had stayed behind to take pictures of the local flora. Rafflesia, pitcher plants, passionfruit flowers... All were new and interesting plants she'd never seen before, and she was sure they'd make her portfolio pop with color.  
  
As Emmy stood up and gave the area around the hidden cave a final once-over, she spotted one last flower that she just _had_ to photograph. She'd never even heard talk of this species before, but it was so eye-catching, she was surprised she hadn't noticed it earlier: It grew low to the ground and was a bit smaller than a rafflesia. The flower had large, cascading petals that started blue-violet near the stem and gradated into brilliant purples and pinks before ending with orange at the tips. A syrupy sweet smell radiated from the bloom, and the center was full of pollen that sparkled in the sunlight.  
  
 _What kind of investigative photographer would I be if I_ didn't _take a picture of this?_ Emmy squatted down to get up-close to the middle of the plant, trying to get the glittering pollen on film. As she fiddled with the settings on her camera, the girl slipped a bit in the mud below her.  
  
"Ah!" Emmy managed to steady herself and avoid falling into the mud, but she dropped her camera into the plant. "Oh, shoot!" Her black and grey camera landed in the center of the flower, nearly covered in yellow dust. She reached in to get it, bumping the stamen and releasing even more pollen into the air around her. "Ugh..." The lens was completely coated in yellow. The girl started to fiddle in her camera bag for a lens cloth when she heard the trampling of leaves behind her.  
  
"Are you all right?" Emmy looked up to see Professor Desmond Sycamore standing to her side, taking care to not get any of the mud on his shoes. "Layton finished with the glasses and it's been thirty minutes now, so he asked me to fetch you."  
  
"Yeah, I was just, ah... _choo!_ " A sneeze interrupted her reply. "Ugh. I was trying to..." Emmy held back another sneeze, "take a picture but I dropped my camera in tha... tha... _thahchoo!_ " She pointed vaguely in the direction of the brilliant flower as she stood up. The professor's eyes widened. "I don't have hay fever, so I don't know why—"  
  
"Wait. You don't mean _that_ flower, do you?" Desmond gestured at the plant. "The large colorful one?" Emmy nodded, her eyes a bit teary from her sneezing fit.  
  
"Yeah. Do you know what it is?" Emmy sniffed. "I've never seen it before." Her nose twitched and she rubbed her irritated nose with the side of one hand.  
  
"Don't touch your face!" Desmond ordered. Emmy whipped her hand back down.  
  
"Huh? Why? Is it poisonous!? Am I gonna die!?" Emmy panicked.  
  
"Er, no, you're not going to die." Desmond tried to grip her sleeve someplace the pollen hadn't touched. "But we need to wash that off. Immediately." He looked around the area. "The waterfall is barely a trickle now... Maybe the pond in the cave?" The man wondered aloud. "Let's go." He gently tugged her sleeve toward the bridge across the ravine.  
  
"What kind of plant is it though?" Emmy asked as they hurried to the cave.  
  
" _Passiflora aphroditus._ " He said matter-of-factly.  
  
"How do you know that...?" Emmy blinked in surprise at his quick response.  
  
"I try to be conscious of plants that could... negatively impact my archaeological excavations." Desmond sighed.  
  
"'Negatively... impact'!?" Emmy exclaimed. She could feel herself starting to sweat from the heat and the anxiety of what this pollen could possibly do to her.

"Calm down. I told you that you aren't going to die." Finally, they'd reached the cavern behind the waterfall. Desmond led her inside and let go of her arm as he gestured to the ground. "We're here. Now wash your hands in this pond and—" The man turned to his side to check on the young woman. "...Emmy?"  
  
"Professor... I feel... warm..." Emmy's face was flushed red, and the rest of her body dripped with sweat. Her eyelids were beginning to droop, and she seemed to be in a daze.  
  
 _Curses. It's too late._ Desmond thought to himself, backing away from the girl as subtly as he could. She'd obviously already breathed it in, and god only knew how much pollen remained on her person, blending in with the yellow of her jacket dress. "We're in the cavern now. It should feel nice and cool. Here, feel the water." The man tried to remain calm.  
  
"Pwofessah..." Emmy's words started to slur as she spoke. "Izs too hot... hewlp..." She started stumbling towards him, backing him into a wall. "Whah's happenin to meh...? I feewl funnehy..."  
  
"It's..." Desmond tried to avoid eye contact, even as he was backed into a corner. "The _P. aphroditus_ is... a powerful aphrodisiac. Even when used in commercial products, the concentrate is usually diluted to decrease its potency." Emmy looked as if she hadn't heard a word. She put her hands on his cheeks.  
  
"Yoh're... nice an' cold..." She closed her eyes and smiled as she rubbed her hands on his face. "Ahn... aphrodeeshiac, huh?" Emmy said after a minute of uncomfortable silence. "Thassa... good ideah..."  
  
"Er, what is...?" Sycamore anxiously ventured.  
  
"Ah'm... burnin' all ovah..." Emmy leaned her entire body onto the professor's. "Hewlp meh... cool dowhn..." She was beginning to salivate heavily, further slurring her words. "Nevah notished hawh... hanshome you ahre... Pwofesshah..."  
  
"Miss Altava, please don't do this! You'll regret it afterward." All Desmond could do was hold her off as long as possible.  
  
"Puwleese help meh, Pwofessher...!" Emmy begged again. "Ahren yoo s'possah be a _gentulmahn?_ " Curling her legs around one of his, she started rutting against his knee, making the man jolt.  
  
"That is _not_ something a true gentlema—... gentlemah, ah... _AH-CHOO!_ "  
  
 _Uh oh._ In that moment, Desmond realized he was doomed. Sneezing was always the first sign of a _Passiflora aphroditus_ affliction. He was beginning to notice the glittering pollen on Emmy's face, highlighting her cheeks and dotting her nose. A little even clung to her long, fluttering eyelashes. With her sleek face painted scarlet and framed by dark ripples of hair, skin still sparkling in the shade of the cave, she looked like a goddess from an ancient civilization. The man wondered how he'd gone so long without noticing her natural beauty.  
  
Desmond's thoughts were interrupted when he felt a damp spot on his leg. He realized Emmy was still humping it. She dug her fingernails into his suit jacket as hard as she could, mumbling incoherently to herself. Her watery eyes were mostly closed. Maybe the girl was right, Desmond thought to himself. He wasn't being a gentleman, letting her suffer like this. Little did he know, it was the work of the aphrodisiac convincing him to give in. After hesitating only a moment, Desmond leaned down and held her close.  
  
"Missh Alta... Emmy. I'm burnin' up, too..." He could hear himself beginning to slur and breathe heavily between his words, each syllable becoming a struggle to articulate. "Yoh're right... I need tah... be a gentlemahn..." Desmond's addled brain led him to believe the first course of action should be getting the pollen off the girl. "Ah'm showwy..." He lifted his leg to prop her up and leaned back against the cave wall for support. Balancing her on his leg, he leaned in to kiss and lap at her cheeks, aiming for any spot that glittered. Emmy giggled drunkenly and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning into his kisses.  
  
Desmond moved his head back to observe his work. There didn't seem to be any pollen left, but Emmy's face now glistened with his saliva instead. She looked at him and giggled again before moving in for an actual kiss. The flower made them salivate so much, their French kissing was wet and messy, drool spilling out of the corners of their lips. They both panted loudly, struggling to breathe even through their noses. Suddenly, he pulled back.  
  
"Noh... Ah gottah cleen..." Desmond reached for one of Emmy's hands and started sucking the yellow powder off her fingers. With every patch of pollen he "cleaned" off of her, he felt more heat building in the pit of his stomach. Emmy, somewhat frustrated they weren't kissing anymore, tore at his collar and started sucking on the crook of his neck. It made him shudder, but the man was determined to fully clean her hands. Ten wet fingers and seven dark hickies later, they were both still beet-red and sweating.  
  
"Nawh enuh... Izsh nawh enuhf!" Emmy slurred, almost sobbing. She let go of the professor and slid off his calf. Legs shaking, she yanked her tights and soaked underwear down to her ankles and kicked them off completely. Leaning on Desmond for support, she did the same for him. He gasped at the feeling of his erection being exposed to the air. Emmy stretched her arms around his neck so the man could pick her up again. When Desmond hoisted her up, she immediately locked her legs around his waist. Neither of them stopped to acknowledge what was happening. They were both beyond talking, and there wasn't anything to say anyway; all that mattered right now was sex, and that it happened as soon as possible.  
  
It took Desmond a bit of effort to gather enough brain power to aim his cock into Emmy's slit, and it didn't help she was sopping wet, making everything down there extremely slippery. _Finally_ he plunged it in, both of them sighing in relief. Sounds of their skin smacking together began to fill the cave. They held onto each other as tight as they could; Emmy dug her nails into his back while Desmond grabbed her ass. The two attempted to kiss, but it was too much of a struggle to kiss and breathe at the same time. Desmond rammed into her frantically, using the wall behind him as support. Suddenly, Emmy's toes curled and her grip on his back became strong enough to draw blood, had there not been clothing to protect his skin.  
  
"Mmmgh!" Emmy couldn't form words, but by the way she squeezed around him, Desmond assumed he'd found her sweet spot. He aimed to slam at the same angle as much as he could in his drunken stupor. "Mmgh! Nmmh! _Mmgaah!_ " With every thrust, Emmy got louder and tighter, grinding her hips against him with all her might.  
  
"Emmehy, Ah—!" Desmond was interrupted by his own climax, spurred on by her clenching walls. The professor spasmodically pumped into the assistant, eyes rolling back in his head as he imagined how her insides looked, coated in his semen. Emmy noticed his movements slowing down and felt his length pulsating inside her. She slurped up some drool before attempting to speak.  
  
"Yowh nah'... dun, awr you?" Emmy looked crestfallen. "Ah stiwl... Neeh mohr..." She kept gyrating her hips, even as Desmond stood still apart from shuddering. With every movement, she made a bit more of his cum spill out of her and down her ass.  
  
"Noh... Nawht dun yeht..." Although the man just came, Desmond didn't feel any relief, and his erection didn't go down at all. He grabbed her back and shoved her fully onto his dick again, making her squeal in pleased surprise. It didn't take long for him to get back into the rhythm they had just before he came. In fact, his cum made it easier to slide into her faster.  
  
Emmy began to tremble nonstop, making her lose her grip on Desmond's jacket. She re-looped her arms around the man's neck, which left her at perfect eye level with him. The dark red plastered on his face matched the hues of his auburn eyes and hair. His usual confident gaze was replaced by one focused on nothing, eyes glazed over and nearly closed behind his fogged glasses. His normally prim and proper hairstyle was frizzy, mussed and dripping with sweat. Emmy honed in on his lips; so red, so shiny, so soft and sweet-looking... She lunged and kissed him again, shoving her tongue into his mouth. Now that they were both giving in and working off the effects of the pollen, they could control themselves enough to breathe and kiss at the same time.  
  
Desmond was caught off guard at first, but it felt so _good_ that he started slamming into her harder. His tongue in her mouth, his grip on her back, his manhood ramming her g-spot... The combination of sensations drove Emmy wild, finally making her cum. She pulled back from his lips and gasped for air as she rode it out for a solid minute, every thrust sending another hot jolt of pleasure up her spine. Emmy's spasming moved to her pussy as well, clenching around Desmond and milking him dry for the second time. They'd both finally been satisfied, climaxing in near-perfect sync. All they could do was gasp and pant wordlessly as they came.  
  
Desmond, finally soft, put Emmy down and slowly slid down along the wall of the cave behind him. He laid on the ground. It was all rock and not comfortable at all, but he was too exhausted to do anything more. Emmy sat down, intending to do the same, before the man interrupted her.  
  
"Don't... Not comfortable..." Desmond said. Emmy tilted her head to one side. "Here..." The professor patted his chest, motioning for her to lay on top of him. She obliged and laid on his chest, their height difference making sure that no part of her touched the cave floor. They were both damp and sticky, and Desmond could feel cum dripping from the girl onto his leg.  
  
"Mm... Gentleman..." Emmy mumbled before passing out on top of him. Through exhaustion and the calming rhythm of Emmy's breaths above him, Desmond was quickly lulled to sleep as well.

* * *

"Master?"  
  
Desmond blinked his eyes open, squinting in the dim light of the cave.  
  
"Ray...mond...?" Desmond barely knew where he was. He began trying to remember why he was cold, why his back hurt, and why there was something heavy on him. He looked down to see Emmy sleeping on him, both of them without bottoms on, then looked up at Raymond shamefully. "This is... Erm..."  
  
"I know it was that flower again. I saw it on the way here." Though he tried to remain of neutral tone, the butler could only cover the annoyed huff in his voice so well. Raymond wasn't happy to be forced to deal with another _Passiflora aphroditus_ incident. The first time his master was exposed to the plant had been bad enough. "You're lucky it was I who found you and not Layton. They've searched too, you know." Desmond looked beyond Raymond and noticed that the sun had recently set. How long had they been here?  
  
"Miss Altava, we have to go now." Desmond gently patted her shoulder to wake her up. Emmy grumbled incoherently as she squinted around the cavern, barely awake. He figured she'd gotten more of the pollen, and this was her first exposure to it, so she'd ended up more disoriented than him. "Get up and dressed." Emmy muttered again and stumbled off of him, halfheartedly grabbing her tights and underwear and shoving them on her legs. She was completely unfazed by being naked in front of the two men, or maybe she didn't realize it. Desmond did the same. By the time he'd finished getting redressed, he saw Emmy moving to lay back down on the floor. "We need to get back to the ship, Miss Altava." She looked up at him with a tired glare. All she wanted to do was sleep.  
  
"Carry me..." Emmy ordered with a yawn. Desmond's back ached at the thought, but ultimately he agreed.  
  
"Fine." He scooped her up bridal-style and Raymond led the way back to the ship. Emmy immediately fell asleep again, curling into his chest.  
  
It was dark out by the time they reached the Bostonius, and all three were exhausted. As they stepped through the doorway, Professor Layton, Luke, and Aurora were waiting.  
  
"Thank goodness you were able to them, Raymond." Professor Layton praised calmly.  
  
"Are you guys okay!?" Luke asked, notably less calmly. Aurora nodded next to Luke, visibly concerned.  
  
"We, er..." Desmond started before being cut off by his butler.  
  
"I found them in a crevice in the cavern north of here. It seems a stalactite fell and knocked them unconscious." Raymond looked back at them. "They're fine now, albeit tired." Internally, Desmond thanked every diety he could recall that Raymond was so quick to cover for them.  
  
"That's a relief!" Luke sighed.  
  
"Yes... I'm going to drop Emmy off in her room now, if you don't mind."  
  
Desmond started to hurry down the stairs from the foyer, his arms beginning to shake from the strain. Nudging her door open with his foot, he laid her on her bed before nearly collapsing himself. As left to head to his own room, he heard a voice.  
  
"Such a gentleman." Emmy chuckled quietly, making Desmond spin on his heel.  
  
"Er, I don't know how much you remember, but it's probably best we both forge—"  
  
"I remember it. Every. Last. Detail." Emmy smiled, her eyes still closed. Desmond gulped, shocked out of his train of thought. She opened her eyes the tiniest bit to look over at him in the doorway. "Remember how you told me I'd regret it?"  
  
"...Yes."  
  
"Well... I _don't._ " Emmy closed her eyes again. "Goodnight, Professor." She snuggled into her pillow, not bothering to get under the covers before falling asleep again.

Desmond made his way out of the room and shut the door, stumbling partially due to exhaustion and partially due to disbelief. His face felt like it was burning, and a glace in the mirror in his room confirmed it looked like it too.  
  
 _Ugh. Must still have some of that damned pollen on me._ Desmond thought to himself. He went to his bathroom to take a shower and get every possible micron of the offending dust off of his body. After getting out of the shower, his face was still red. _Must be the steam._ Desmond thought again. He tried ignored Emmy's statement, echoing around his head, but he found himself mulling it over until his mind let him fall asleep for the second time.  
  
"I don't... regret it either..." Desmond whispered to himself before falling into sleep, his face as red as the rafflesia flowers blooming outside his window.

**Author's Note:**

> The title's a flower joke. Get it? Get it? Getitgetitgetit?


End file.
